The Raining of Love
by Cho Kyurim
Summary: Bahkan sesuatu yang aku senangi bisa saja mempersatukan kita


** The Raining Of Love - Oneshoot**

**Author: Desi Ayudayanti**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Genre : Sedikit Romance dan Fluff,**

**Disclaimer : Cerita hanya karangan imaginasi saya. Cast milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.**

**Warning : Genderswitch/Switchgender, AU, Alur kecepetan, Typo , Gaje, Lebai, Semua unek unek author tertumpa di Fiction ini!**

**Summary : Sesuatu yang aku suka bahkan bisa mepertemukan kita *summary gaje***

* * *

><p>Tau tidak satu hal yang aku suka darimu?<p>

Tau tidak, saat orang berfikiran kau sangat menyebalkan tapi bagiku kau sangat menyenangkan.

Tau tidak saat kau muncul secara tiba-tiba kau membuat sesuatu yang biasa menjadi indah.

Dan tau kah kau, kaulah yang membuat aku dan dia bertemu walau dengan moment yang buruk

* * *

><p>Aku Lee Sungmin, yeoja berumur 20 tahun yang kuliah di sebuah Universitas Negri ternama di kota Seoul. Aku memang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Yeoja Pecicilan' karena apa? Ya, ya, ya.. aku akui, aku memang seorang yang jahil, suka bertindak bodoh sesuai kemauan, bertingkah laku yang sedikit mengarah ke laki-laki, dan setiap ada anak baru sedang OSPEK aku selalu mengerjainya dengan hal-hal aneh. mungkin memang sudah dari dulu tingkahku ini tidak bisa diubah. Tapi aku tidak sendiri dengan predikat 'pecicilan' itu, aku ditemani temanku yang bernama Kim Heechul atau biasa dipanggil Chullie yang sifatnya gak jauh berbeda denganku, tapi dia lebih feminim dan pintar dariku, serta Henry yang anaknya agak pendiam tapiii kalo udah ngerjain orang ampun deh, lebih parah dariku.<p>

Hmm, buktinya saja saat hari ini, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus dan melancarkan aksiku untuk 'latihan' anak baru di Universitasku. Hehe.. tunggu saja apa yang akan ku lakukan di hari pertama OSPEK, adik kelasku tersayang.

Aku menepuk-nepuk mistar besi panjang di tanganku ini sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan 'calon adik kelasku' yang sedang duduk tanpa beralaskan di lapangan basket di bawah terik matahari pagi ini..hahaha..terkesan sadis memang, yah tapi apa boleh buat, dulu aku juga diperlakukan seperti ini..

"Yak..kau ayam! Cepat berdiri! Jangan bisanya cuman main hp doang ! maju kau?" teriak Chullie saat melihat 'calon adik kelas' kami yang dari tadi asik memainkan ponselnya tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan penjelasan dari Kibum, sang ketua pemimpin OSPEK ini.

Namja yang diteriakan Chullie pun maju dengan takut-takut sembari memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantungnya lagi..ya..ya..ya.. aku sudah tau apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh Chullie.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, langit yang awalnya panas terik menjadi gelap. Padahal ini masih jam 08.00 tapi seperti sudah malam. Huh! Tak lama itupun hujan rintik-rintik turun secara perlahan, membuat semua orang berlari memasuki hall utama fakultas.

Di saat semua orang berlari menuju hall utama, aku malah tetap disini, aku duduk di kursi depan gudang tempat peralatan olahraga sambil memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tak ikut masuk ke hall. Karena aku suka sekali melihat secara langsung hujan turun dari langit indah itu.

Aku sangat menyukai hujan, disaat hujan aku bisa melepaskan sedikit beban ditubuhku, mententramkan hatiku, dan juga melepaskan sifat pecicilan dan jahil dariku. Di saat hujan aku seperti merasakan kehangatan yang memang utuh dari diriku, membuatku merasakan jika dihidup ini tidak ada sekecil apapun masalah yang ..sungguh nyaman jika setiap hari aku bisa melihat hujan.

Aku memejamkan perlahan mataku sambil berusaha meresapi semuanya dari secara perlahan. Aku harap di saat aku membuka mata aku melihat jodohku sedang berdiri disampingku.

"Eum,, permisi noona"

Suara bass-nya yang lembut dan halus tambah membuatku merasakan kenyamanan saat ini. Eh? Su..suara?. aku pun menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan ku dapati seorang namja yang ku fikir ini seumuranku tapi kurasa ia adalah calon adik kelasku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil kembali ke posisi semula,

"Apa noona, tidak ingin menghukumku karena aku terlambat?" tanyanya polos, dan membuatku tersenyum simpul sembari menoleh kearahnya

"Untuk apa? Eum? Jika kau ingin mendapatkan hukuman dariku, tunggulah sesudah hujan berhenti atau kau masuk saja kedalam agar kau mendapatkan hukuman"

"Bukannya noona, adalah kakak kelas yang terkenal dengan kesa—

"Hahaha, sudahlah adik kecil, aku sedang tak ingin mengerjai orang" ucapku santai

"Oh,, bolehkah aku duduk disebelah noona?" tanya namja itu lagi dan aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Dia pun duduk sambil mengusap-usap tangannya, mencoba mendapatkan rasa hangat.

"Aku Kyuhyun"

"Sungmin" balasku singkat sambil tersenyum sekilas kepadanya.

Kami duduk dalam diam, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya maupun diriku. Tapi aku merasa dari tadi dia memperhatikanku.

"Sepertinya noona suka sekali dengan hujan?" celetuk Kyuhyun

Aku menganggukan kepalaku "Benar sekali, apakah kau juga suka?" tanyaku kemudian menatap lurus kedepan.

"Tidak, aku sangat tidak suka hujan."

"Kenapa seperti itu? menurutku hujan adalah hal terindah yang bisa menyejukan hati siapa saja, ia bisa membiaskan cahayanya menjadi pelangi. disaat hujan aku bisa meluapkan emosiku, yang sedikit mampu mengurangi beban diriku, disaat hujan aku bisa menangis bahkan berteriak kencang karena mungkin tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Dan dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu berharap aku dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatku merasakan apa arti cinta itu" jelasku sembari menoleh ke arahnya dan..

DEG!

Apa ini? Ku harap wajahku sekarang tidak memerah.

"Tapi menurutku hujan itu hal yang paling menyebalkan! Dulu disaat hujan aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat aku sayangi, hujan merenggut dia dariku. Bahkan karena hujan aku sempat hampir tidak bisa melihat dunia ini lagi." Ucapnya sambil ikut menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku mencerna semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, mencoba memahami keburukan dari hujan. Tapi aku tetap tak mengindahkan itu, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tetap suka hujan.

"Tapi percayailah, jika hujan bisa tak sengaja mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang mungkin saja jodohmu" ucapku berusaha tersenyum meyakinkannya. Dia pun menoleh dan pada saat itu juga pandangan mata kami bertemu

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah mempercayainya"

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali?" tanyaku bingung

"Karena hari ini aku menemukan hal yang sangat indah dari hujan" ucapnya mantap

"Eum.. benarkah? Apa itu?" tanyaku mulai penasaran

"Kau. Hal terindah itu adalah kau" ucapnya lirih sambil menatap manik mataku.

DEG!

Aku tak bisa mencerna semuanya. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu kepadaku dan disaat kami pertama bertemu. Uh! Sungguh hal yang mustahil. Tapi..tapi.. kenapa pada diriku ini?

Semenit kemudian kurasakan bibirnya telah mendarat mulus di pipiku. APA? Di..dia..

Belum sempat aku ingin memarahinya dia langsung berlari sambil malambai ganit ke arahku "Sampai bertemu lagi noonaku yang cantik"

Hah? Apa dia bilang? Sudah beraninya menciumku secara sepihak dan sekarang menyebutku sebagai 'noonanya yang cantik'. Ada apa dengan bocah itu, baru beberapa menit bertemu denganku dan mengatakan tidak suka dengan hujan, lalu seenaknya bilang jika hal terindahnya adalah aku. Maksudnya apa? Tapi kenapa jantungku terasa berdegup lebih kencang dari yang biasanya? Dan aku sudah pastikan jika wajahku bersemu merah. Oh tidak!. Ku harap aku segera sadar dari mimpi aneh ini dan segera menghajar habis mahasiswa baru itu.

Seminggu kemudian~

Hari-hariku sekarang menjadi tidak tentram sejak waktu itu. Kyuhyun selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi bahkan ia selalu menggodaku. Oh tidak! Dasar bocah genit! Bahkan saat aku akan mengerjainya saat OSPEK bukannya dia yang takut tapi.. arrghh

Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, aku malas sekali jika mengingat hal itu. tapi.. kenapa walau aku merasakan tidak suka dia bersikap seperti itu, tapi kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada disampingnya? A-apa ini yang disebut—

"Sungmin noona!"

Teriakkan Kyuhyun membuatku hampir saja sport jantung. Aku sudah ingin marah-marah tapi ia buru-buru meletakkan tangannya dibibirku. Menyuruhku diam. Aiss berani sekali dia. Pacar saja bukan.

"Hehe..sudahlah noona jangan marah-marah terus.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucapnya yang terlihat mulai serius.

Kyuhyun membawaku untuk duduk di tempat pertama kami bertemu. Uh sungguh bukan tempat yang romantis. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas langit. Haaaa.. akan turun hujan ruapanya… aku menantimu hujan ayo cepat turun (?)

Kyuhyun baru akan memulai percakapannya saat hujan rintik-rintik pun mulai turun. Ku lihat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Tapi kesal karena apa?

"Noona, aku mencintaimu, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" ujar Kyuhyun lancar , dan membuatku bisa mendengar jelas walau hujan turun semakin deras. *kok kayak puisi?*plakk* seketika tubuhku menegang. A-a-apa? M-mencintaiku? P-pacar?

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mendengar

"Aku mencintaimu Noona!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Ku rasakan jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan hal yang sama yang dia katakan? Ah tidak mungkin!

"A-aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku gugup lalu berusaha menunduk menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Aish.. baiklah baiklah.. AKU MENCINTAIMU SUNGMIN NOONA!"

Hah? Aku benar-benar tidak salah dengar kan? D-dia mencintaiku?

Aku mengulas senyum tipis. Sungguh mungkin aku sudah gila. Gara-gara langsung bersikap seperti ini. Awalnya memang aku tidak suka dengan bocah ini tapi saat aku bersamanya aku merasa nyaman. Ku akui mungkin sejak pertama bertemu aku memang sudah suka dengannya. Tapi selalu ku tepis hal aneh itu, karena tidak mungkin seorang Sungmin suka dengan adik kelasnya sendiri.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Mungkin Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku jika pertemukanlah aku disaat hujan turun. Dan.. lihat? Awal bertemu dengannya di saat hujan turun..

Aku berdiri dari duduk ku dan hendak menerobos hujan deras ini kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menahanku.

"Noona! Jadi bagaimana ini?"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum manisku dan tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanya langsung saja ku terobos (?) hujan yang semakin deras ini. Bisa ku lihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal dengan sikapku.

"Noona! Jangan main hujan nanti kau sakit!" teriaknya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Jika kau ingin tau jawabanku cepat sini! Akan ku beritahu!" teriakku sambil menyuruhnya mendekat ke arahku. Dan tanpa pikir lama-lama lagi ia pun ikut bergabung denganku untuk berhujan-hujan ria.

Ia sampai di depanku sambil berusaha menatapku yang dari tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Noona apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya tidak sabaran

Dan, kurasa aku tak harus menjawab jika keadaan sudah seperti ini. Langsung saja ku anggukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum manis. Dan bisa ku lihat ia langsung berbinar dan tersenyum lebar. *sangking senengnya*

Aku pun berlari-lari di lapangan basket yang sudah lama tak terpakai ini sambil manikmati hujan yang turun membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhku. Ku lihat Kyuhyun berusaha mengejarku namun pandainya aku langsung mengelak saat ia akan menangkap tubuhku. Hahah coba saja tangkap aku Cho Kyuhyun!

"A-yo tangkap aku Cho Kyuhyun!"

JGERR!

"Ahhh" teriakku dan langsung berlari memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah berada dekat denganku.

JGERR!

Suara petir yang besar itu membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku kepada Kyuhyun. Oh ya dibalik aku suka hujan, aku sangatlah pembenci petir *bukan penghuni terakhir loh :P*. dan untunglah petir itu tidak berlanjut lagi.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi pacarku juga noona.. terima kasih noona" ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku.

Ku rasakan ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mencari wajahku. Dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan bibirnya menempel lembut dibibirku. Di tengah lapangan dan dibawah hujan deras ini dia menciumku. Tak ada niat bagiku untuk menolak aku pun membalasnya.

"Saranghae Noona" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela ciuman kami

"Nado saranghae Kyu" balasku.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian aku pun tersadar. Ku lepaskan tautan bibir kami dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal dan langsung saja aku berlari menghindarinya menembus derasnya hujan di sore hari ini dengan semua hal indah yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

><p>Tau tidak satu hal yang aku suka darimu?<p>

Tau tidak, saat orang berfikiran kau sangat menyebalkan tapi bagiku kau sangat menyenangkan.

Tau tidak saat kau muncul secara tiba-tiba kau membuat sesuatu yang biasa menjadi indah.

Dan tau kah kau, kaulah yang membuat aku dan dia bertemu walau dengan moment yang buruk

Hingga kami bersatu sekarang, di bawah derasnya dirimu yang turun membasahi semua yang ada di hadapanmu .

Kau adalah perantara cinta antara kami. Selamanya aku akan tetap menyukaimu walau ada bagian darimu yang aku benci.

The Raining of Love

* * *

><p>-THE END-<p>

halo, ini debut pertamaku di , tolong di review ya sodara-sodara tercinta. makasih :)


End file.
